


Blue Silk

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Sex, Kissing, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Today was your and Yoosung's first year anniversary and you had nothing planned. Luckily, Seven has the perfect idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this is my first MM fic and my first detailed M/F fic! it was definitely a challenge to write but i had a lot of fun doing so!
> 
> i was thinking of making this a sort of series with all of the routes? im working on Zen's right now but if you have any ideas for the other routes, check out the end notes for details on sending me requests/prompts
> 
> enjoy!

Today was your and Yoosung's first year anniversary. One whole year since the two of you had met because of the RFA chat room. You both went through your own troubles along the way, but managed to work it out and become closer because of it all.

It was a big occasion for you both, but Yoosung especially. You are his very first girlfriend, so he would be damned if he didn't do his best to show you how grateful he is. He had been celebrating the entire week before your actual anniversary. He made you breakfast in bed every morning, and cuddled with you after you were finished, staying with you until it was time for him to get ready for his afternoon classes.

He even brewed you all the different types of coffee he got to sample from his club, brewing it in the mug you had that matched his own. You loved all the different smells and flavors that came with each new cup of coffee, but your favorite was definitely when he decorated the coffee with a heart drawn in cream.

It had tasted wonderful and when you offered him a taste, instead of taking the mug from you, he pulled you closer to him on the bed and guided you into a sweet, chaste kiss. When he pulled away his face had lit up with a smile, a happy “You were right, it's delicious!” leaving his sweet tasting lips.

The moment had left you flustered, face burning a sharp shade off red as you pushed him out of bed, all the while yelling at him to hurry up and get ready for class already. He takes it in stride, laughter leaving those lips that caused you to get like this. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag, before giving you a small kiss to your cheek. You can't help but smile and he offers one in return as he closes the front door behind him.

~

That was just about a little over three hours ago. Yoosung should be coming home soon; he only had a couple of classes today. You figure you should probably start with the preparations for your surprise if you want to be ready by the time he gets home.

You had decided all of this on a whim, to be one hundred percent honest. Yoosung was already so busy with his school and he still manged to find time to make you food and coffee every day. You want to show your gratitude and celebrate your anniversary, this idea you came up with could help you kill two birds with one stone.

The idea had come to you because of a little happy accident. You were in a chat room with Jaehee, Seven, and Zen, asking them what you should do to pass the time before Yoosung came home. You figured you could go out to the town, but you weren't really feeling it that day.

 _I could send you a selfie to make the hours feel like seconds,_ was Zen's suggestion.

 _Watching Zen's musicals always help me when I'm bored_ , Jaehee types.

 _Right?_ Zen agrees.

You smile as you type back an answer. _Thanks, guys, but it's just not what I'm looking for right now. I appreciate it, though!_

 _Hello!_ Sounds from your phone, signaling one of Seven's emojis.

_It's Seven!_

_Hey there! I have a suggestion that I think you'll love!_

Your eyebrows shoot up, curious as to what Seven could mean. _Oh?_

_Ya. Check under Yoosung's bed, just trust me on this one._

The chat room stalls for a few seconds and you frown. _What do you mean? That doesn't sound very fun._

 _^^:_ Jaehee types out.

 _Ah..._ Comes Zen's reply.

 _U trust me, don't u?_ Seven asks.

 _Of course,_ you reply. _But this seems a little strange..._

_Then go check!_

You sigh and set your phone down. You don't know what could possibly be under Yoosung's bed, but if Seven was so intent on you checking, you figure you might as well. You hang half of you body off of the bed, you hair falling over your face as you bend to look. There's not much to see, just a few forgotten soda cans and food wrappers. Nothing too interesting.

You're ready to go back to your phone, the blood was starting to rush to your head now, when you suddenly spot a small, cardboard box. It catches your interest and you reach out for it, dragging it out from under the bed. You pull it up on to the bed with you, just staring down at it for a few seconds.

 _Should you really be doing this?_ You ask yourself. Obviously Yoosung was hiding this box for a reason, it could be filled with something really personal. Like, pictures of Rika or childhood toys, something meaningful to him.

Your phone buzzes with Seven's message, _Did u find it yet?_

_I found a box..._

_Yeah, that's it! Now open it._

_Are you really sure about this?_

_Of course I am. I've never been more sure of something in my life._

Jaehee and Zen had both left the chat by now, and you're the only one on here to listen to Seven egging you on. You sigh and quickly open the four flaps of the box.

Your heart almost stops as you stare down at the contents of the box.

_Seven..._

He doesn't even answer you, just immediately calls you. You take the call and he laughs as soon as you're both connected.

“S-Seven! Why did you tell me to look for this?!”

“It's great isn't it? Our sweet and innocent Yoosung, having something dirty like this in his possession.”

“I'm hanging up.” You deadpan.

“No, no! Wait!” He scrambles. “Today's your anniversary isn't it? I know Yoosung has class most of the day, so you probably won't be able to go out and do anything, right?”

“Right...”

“So... Wouldn't it be the perfect surprise for him if you put those on?”

You sigh, not bothering to grant him with an answer. “How do you even know about this? You don't have cameras here too, do you?”

“Of course not! I only put them in Rika's apartment at her request. I value the privacy of all the RFA members! He was acting suspicious lately, so I just happened to hack into Yoosung's search history and found the link to these. They're pretty, aren't they?”

You bite at your bottom lip as you pull the contents of the box out and set the cardboard to the side, off of the bed. It was a set of lacy bra and panties, in a shade that almost matched the color of Yoosung's beloved hoodie. You feel your face heat up as you imagine the smooth silk on your body.

“How... how did you even know this was under his bed, if you don't have an cameras in here?”

“Hmm, wouldn't any self-respecting college boy have dirty things hidden under his bed? Ah, I just got a new job in, so I'll have to hang up now. Happy anniversary, have lots of fun with Yoosung! Bye bye!”

You sigh and set your phone down as it beeps, signaling the end of the call.

Yoosung was set to be home any minute now, so you quickly start preparing everything. He had bought you roses the day before, and you decide to put them to good use before they start to wither away. You also grab all of the candles you can find in the apartment.

You nod to yourself. Everything was set.

Now all you had to do was get dressed.

~

“I'm home!” Yoosung calls from the entryway. He toes off his shoes and sets down his bag as he looks around his apartment. He's confused to see it so dark in here; he was sure you said you were staying in for the day. You had to get caught up replying to e-mails for the party, he thinks he remembers you saying.

He notices rose petals spread out in a line on the floor and he's sure he knows where they're leading to. He can't help but smile as he follows the trail of flower petals to the bedroom.

As he walks, he wonders what would be waiting for him. Would you be there, waiting to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek? Would you hold out a big box of chocolates and shout “happy anniversary!” to him? He was giddy, excited to see what it was that you had planned for him.

He finally reaches your shared bedroom and his hand closes around the doorknob, twisting it open to reveal the room.

His heart almost stops as he take in the sight of you.

You're leaning back against the pillows, legs spread out invitingly. The sheer fabric of your bra and panties just barely hiding everything from his view.

You sit up on the bed and curve your freshly glossed lips in a smile. “Happy anniversary, Yoosung.”

He walks up to the bed without saying a word, shedding his layers of clothing as he makes his way over. He climbs on the bed, only in his boxers, and stares down at you with so much love in his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" 

“Of course.” You smile.

He leans in without missing a beat, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. He doesn't mind as the gloss smears onto his own lips, licking the cherry flavored gel off of them happily. His tongue joins in the mix, licking at the seam of your pink lips for permission to go further. You gladly grant it to him, sighing into the heated kiss softly as he licks his way around your mouth.

The two of you had kissed before, plenty of times actually. In the morning, before Yoosung left for school, when he got back, and before bed. Plenty of times in between those too, if Yoosung happened to not have class on those days. But, still, something was different about this kiss. It was more tender, more exploring. And you loved it.

He gives you a quick peck to your lips before he pulls away fully. You both try to catch your breath as you stare at each other. The two of you had never gotten this heated before, and you could tell it was affecting him as bad as it was affecting you.

Yoosung's lips were slicked with your spit and lip gloss. He licks them as he notices you watching him. Your face heats up and he smiles at you. His pupils were blown out, the bright amethyst barely visible past them.

He leans down and mouths at your neck, teeth nibbling gently at the tight skin there. You let out a moan that's tinged with pain and pleasure as he bites down and sucks at the marks he leaves. His hands trail down your body, stopping at your chest to play with your breasts through the thin bra. His thumb and pointer fingers rub at your nipples, rolling and pinching them until they're hardened peaks.

“You're so beautiful.” He whispers, sounding in awe at just the sight of you. His hands begin their descent down your body again, trailing down your skin at a teasingly slow pace.

“Mm, Yoosung, I want to make you feel good too...”

Yoosung smiles. “You made me feel great just by wearing these.” He thumbs at the panties. “Besides, I want today to be all about you. If I had never met you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

He mouths at your collarbone before trailing soft kisses down your body. He pays special attention to your breasts, kissing at the soft flesh that peeks out from the top of the lacy bra. You run your hand through his hair, and you smile when he leans into the touch.

His mouth moves past your breasts, and he makes his way down to your stomach, pressing a butterfly kiss to your bellybutton. You giggle and he grins at you, quickly reaching up and pulling you in for a kiss. It's a bit messy, as both of you can't stop smiling during it.

He kisses your cheek before he leans down again and presses a kiss right above the panties. His eyes flicker up to yours, a silent request for permission and you nod your head.

He bends and settles down in between your spread legs. Your face heats up as his breath ghosts across the panties.

“I've never done this before, s-so I hope it feels good...”

Your body tenses up as he licks at your through the thin material. Soft licks that you barely feel through the panties. Your hands grab at your breasts when the need to grab unto something arises; you're too scared to run them through Yoosung's hair, worried you might pull too hard.

His tongue presses flat against your clit and the friction the panties provide has a low moan escaping your throat.

“Y-Yoosung...”

“Shh,” He breathes out against your thigh, angling his head up to plant soft kisses against the flesh there. “I've got you.” He adds his fingers into the mix, rubbing at you as he sucks little marks into your thighs. Your hips buck up against his slow moving fingers, trying your best to get the friction that you're craving. He gets the memo and presses down harder, a moan slipping from your lips as he rubs at your clit.

He swallows thickly and as he pulls his fingers away, you whine in protest. “I'm sorry,” He says, voice huskier than you've ever heard it. “I'm at my limit.” He takes your panties off with one quick motion, sliding the fabric down your legs before setting them off to the side. He immediately bends back down, head in between your thighs again.

Your head falls back against the pillows, neck pulling taut as he drags his tongue along your pussy, as if he were licking at a popsicle. Your hands grip at the sheets under you, desperate to clutch onto something. His nose rubs against your clit as his tongue circles your entrance.

His movements were extremely earnest, wanting to taste as much of you that he could. He leans forward more, mouth moving up to close around your clit. Your arms reach down on their own accord, gripping at Yoosung's shoulders as he pushes a finger into your entrance without warning. He pumps it in and out a few times before adding in a second finger. It takes a few tries, but he knows he's found your g-spot when your back arches off the bed suddenly.

“T-there, _Yoosung_ -!”

He listens to your cries, and continues rubbing at that spot while his tongue works your clit. You can feel your impending orgasm start to build up deep in your abdomen and your try to warn Yoosung.

“Ah, Y-Yoosung, I'm gonna cum- I'm _cumming_!” You try to push at his shoulders so he doesn't get messy, but he stubbornly stays in place as you cum with a shout of his name. You fall back against the bed, breath leaving your lips in harsh pants.

Yoosung sits up on the bed fully and your face heats up when you spot your juices covering his mouth, dripping and making a mess out of his chin.

“I'm sorry! I tried to warn you!”

He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning at you with a still slick looking mouth. “Don't worry!”

You sigh. “You're going to be the death of me...” He rubs at the back of his neck and you shake you head. You look down and notice he's hard, a wet spot staining the front of his tented boxers. You boldly spread your leg out and rub your foot against his clothed cock. His eyes widen and he stares down at you, you flash him an innocent smile.

“You're still hard, aren't you?”

His face brightens and he adverts his gaze. “Y-yes, but...”

“We can't leave it like this, can we? That wouldn't be fair to you.”

“You really don't have to-”

You manage to silence him by sitting up and pressing a finger to his lips. The two of you were face to face, just inches apart, and his heavy breaths were driving you crazy. “Hey,” You start, voice just barely above a whisper. “Can I ride you?”

He breathes in sharpy, eyes widening. “A-are you sure?”

You nod. “Mm. I want to. Will you let me?”

He gulps. “Yeah. Yes, you can. Ah, but, can I ask you something first?”

You tilt your head to the side. “Sure, what is it?”

“Can you...” He swallows roughly. “Can you put the panties back on?”

You pause for a second, surprised that he would ask for something like that, before you regain your composure with a smile. Without saying a word you reach over him and grab the panties that he had set aside earlier. You quickly pull them back on and he watches intently at the small wet spot that forms as the fabric soaks up your cum.

“Lay back on the bed.” You say as you lightly push at his chest. He does as he's told and rests back against the pillows. Your positions were switched and now it was your turn to pull down his boxers. Your mouth waters as his cock springs free from the tight fabric, beads of precum leaking from the tip.

You lick your lips at the thought of sucking him off but decide against it for now. _Maybe next time_ , you think as you straddle his hips. He bites at his bottom lip as you rub down against his cock, the silk providing delicious friction.

He whines out your name and you decide to take pity on him as you're sure he's desperate after watching you cum. You ask if he happens to have any condoms and he reaches into the top drawer of his side table, pulling out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

He refuses to look you in the eyes as he hands them to you and you quirk an eyebrow. “How long have you had these hidden?”

You watch as his face starts to take on a nice shade of pink. “T-the lube I've had for a while... But I just recently got the condoms.”

“Were you planning for this to happen?” You giggle.

“Not like this, but I've t-thought about it before...”

You let your voice drop down to a whisper. “Me too,” You say as you rip the condom wrapper. “When you're at school, sometimes I'll think about you.”

You can feel his wrapped cock twitch against you once you say that. “You do?” He breathes out.

“Mhmm. I'll touch myself too, right here on this bed. All while thoughts of you are on my mind.”

He grips at your thighs and you can't help but smile at the desperate look on your face. “I need-”

“I know, I've got you.” You decide you've had your fill of teasing him and get back to the task at hand. You pull the panties to the side a bit and angle yourself above Yoosung. He helps you by holding his cock up and you both let out twin moans when you _finally_ sink down onto him.

He grits his teeth and says, “I'm sorry,” and before you even have the chance to think about asking him what he meant, his hands are on your shoulders, and he _pushes,_ driving you all he way down onto his cock.

Your head falls back with a moan so loud, you're scared the other apartment tenants may have heard it.

Yoosung's cock was all the way in, thanks to his unconventional help, and you're grateful when he gives you a couple of seconds to get used to the length inside of you. His cock wasn't that long, but what he lacked in length he definitely made up for in width. The stretch was something you weren't used to, different than the few fingers you've had inside of yourself.

Yoosung's hands rest on your thighs and he rub his thumbs in soft, reassuring circles along your skin.

You breathe in and lift your hips up slowly, gauging whether or not there would be any pain. You try to take things slowly, lifting your hips before dropping back down at a careful pace. It works for a bit, the slick noises your juices make whenever you move your hips fills the room, and you can tell it was driving Yoosung crazy.

You start to pick up the pace of your hips and you let out a happy sigh when you feel Yoosung's fingers grip at your thighs. He pulls one of his hands away from your thighs and reaches out to rub at your clit, rolling the swollen nub between his fingers.

You roll your hips down against his cock, moaning as it rubs against your g-spot. Yoosung watches your breasts while they bounce as you pick up your speed, memorized by the sight they make.

You can feel your second orgasm of the night sneaking up on you and you're sure Yoosung is close too, by the way he's meeting each of the thrusts of your hips with his own. The two of you make quite a sight, a pair of moaning and sweating messes.

You arch your back as your orgasm hits you full on, tightening around Yoosung's cock as you cum with a drawn out moan. Your wetness slicks up Yoosung's cock even more and your sudden tight, warmth around him causes him to cum, nails digging into your thighs and a cry of your name leaving his lips.

You collapse on top of him, both of you trying to catch your breath. He pulls out and you roll over to lay on your side, watching as he pulls the condom off, wrapping it and tossing it into the trashcan next to his bed. He lays on his side next to you and smiles when you lock eyes. You both can't help the giggles that leave your lips. You wipe at your eyes and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you flush against his naked skin.

He presses a kiss to your forehead. “Happy anniversary.”

You grin. “Mm, happy anniversary.”

You would definitely have to thank Seven next time you logged on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you had as much fun reading this as i did writing it
> 
> if you want to send me a request or a prompt for mystic messenger, whether it be with the MC or without, send them all over to my tumblr! morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
